1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an isolator mount. Specifically, the isolator mount includes a plurality of energy dissipating elemental and/or alloy layers which bisect the mount so as to impede and dissipate shocks and vibrations which traverse the mount.
2. Related Arts
Naval ships employ a wide variety of isolator mounts to impede acoustic transmissions and to protect sensitive equipment from shocks and vibrations. Isolator mounts are specifically designed for a limited range of shocks and vibrations. As such, a variety of mounts are required to mitigate and dissipate a wide range of mechanical load conditions.
Furthermore, energy dissipation mechanisms employed within presently known devices quickly degrade with use thereby requiring frequent replacement. For example, passive mounts comprised of rubber and metal rapidly lose their damping capacity in ship-based applications. Consequently, isolator mounts are often used well beyond their effective lifetime, thereby compromising the integrity and performance of shipboard systems.
Therefore, what is required is a robust isolator mount capable of passively damping shocks and vibrations over a wide range of temperature and load conditions typically encountered in ship-based applications.